


Octopunk Advent Day 2 - Sleigh Rides

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Advent, Cute, Dogs, Lovers, M/M, Sleigh rides, Surprised it's not that chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Greeting Nines was a large rickety but gorgeous looking sleigh. It had accents of gold trim and a small, beet red blanket was laid out inside. But what was attached to the sleigh was more interesting. Some were a chalky white, others were a cloudy grey and the one at the head was jet black but Nines knew they were all the same breed. A group of nine Siberian Huskies, eager to let out some energy. Dogs. Of course. Connor liked dogs. Nines liked dogs.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Octopunk Advent Day 2 - Sleigh Rides

“Where are we going? There’s nothing of particular interest for at least another ten miles ahead…” Nines explained from the passenger side of Gavin’s personal car where he sat perfectly placed and blindfolded.  
“No! Stop scanning and using GPS! That’s cheating!” Gavin cried as he reached out and slapped Nines playfully.  
“I can’t just stop it Gavin. It’s always on…”  
“Ok, then stop looking at it!”  
“Can you at least give me a hint as to where we’re going?” Nines pleaded. He hated being in the dark about things seeing as he normally had scans on his side to give him everything he needed. With his optics blocked out he had to rely on his other sensors which still fed him millions of pieces of data that were of interest but not enough to hint at anything. He did know that it was snowing which was something that he hadn’t seen for a while. He also knew that they were fairly far from any major civilisations and were continuing to drive further. Nines had no idea.  
“Ok, well we’re about ten minutes away… and I think Connor would love this surprise as much as you’re going to.” Gavin explained. Nines and Connor, although the same model line, didn’t have much in common in terms of interests which was just confirmed more as he scanned through the files in his storage trying to find what he and his predecessor had in common. It wasn’t a lot…

The ten minutes seemed to pass by quickly as Nines spent a large chunk of it in the Zen Garden trying to suss out what the real version of Gavin had planned but the slowing velocity and loss of momentum was enough to pull Nines from the garden as Gavin parked up, unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over to Nines and unbuckled his belt for him too. Nines went to remove the blindfold but Gavin quickly grabbed his hand.  
“No! Not yet! I’m gonna lead you to the exact place. You have to wait.”  
Nines complied and waited until Gavin could help him out of the car and lead him to wherever they were going. He could feel the soft crunch of snow beneath his feet and the cold air blow against his synthetic face. He could smell a large fire coming from directly in front of them and could hear it crackling too. But there was another sound that accompanied it. Breathing. It was heavy and there was a lot of it. Not human. An animal of some kind. Many animals in fact. Nines began to analyse the breathing patterns to try and narrow down the species but his blindfold had already been removed.

Greeting Nines was a large rickety but gorgeous looking sleigh. It had accents of gold trim and a small, beet red blanket was laid out inside. But what was attached to the sleigh was more interesting. Some were a chalky white, others were a cloudy grey and the one at the head was jet black but Nines knew they were all the same breed. A group of nine Siberian Huskies, eager to let out some energy. Dogs. Of course. Connor liked dogs. Nines liked dogs.  
“That job I went on last week was actually coming up here to get some training in how to handle these lot so today we can just go out on our own. If you trust me that is.”  
“Of course I trust you Gavin. This is wonderful. Have they got names?”  
“Ummmm…. I can’t remember them all but I remember this guy liked me,” Gavin stated as he approached the dark black husky at the point and ruffled the fur on its head which he responded to very positively. “We’re gonna call you Jet since I can’t remember your name, ok?” Although the dog obviously didn’t actually understand what was being said, he continued to react positively as Gavin moved towards the sleigh and picked up the reins, “You coming?”  
Nines quickly hurried over and stepped up onto the sleigh. Gavin lay the dark red blanket over the two of them before pulling on the reins and letting the many furry friends in front of them run free.

Gavin followed the trail he had been taught the week prior as best as he could. It led them through forests of towering spruce trees that let the bright sun dribble through the gaps between their leaves. The light cascaded down and highlighted the specks of glitter that the dogs were throwing up as they continued to run. The route then led them into an open plain where the blanket of untouched white could be appreciated in all its glory. This time the sun created the sparkle on the floor and made it look as if the floor was swirling and dancing with glitter littered throughout. Eventually, the trail fell back into the forest and led them to their end destination for the time being. The lake. A sheet of glossy ice protected the water underneath and created a natural mirror for mother nature to appreciate her own beauty. Beside the mirror was a large structure. It was circular and was constructed with the spruce wood that they could see all around them. A lattice work decorated the rim of the open air hut and inside Nines could see a table laid for two. 

Gavin pulled the reins back on the huskies who all came to an abrupt halt at the command. Nines looked around in awe.  
“Gavin this is incredible…” He said as he stepped off of the sleigh and looked out across the icy sheet. He felt a warm, gloved hand intertwine with his own and pull him over towards the hut. Inside was a candle lit table that was littered with both regular food and many of Nines’ favourite thirium infused dishes. Gavin pulled out Nines’ seat which he gratefully accepted before Gavin sat down in his own chair opposite.  
“Gavin. I can’t believe you did all this for me…”  
“Well, you’ve been working hard and since this is our first proper Christmas together I thought I could make something memorable of it. Besides, believe it or not, I’ve always wanted to ride in a sleigh so to get to control it too was an absolute fuckin’ thrill…”  
NInes chuckled, “I’m glad you had as much fun as I did… Now, I’m as hungry as an android can be, which sadly isn’t that hungry… but can we eat?”  
“We have indeed.”


End file.
